One-Shots of Everything and Anything
by Dominox
Summary: This is a fanfic that can have anything in it from complete randomness, romance, to humour and so on! I'll take any ideas on board and do the best I can putting them into writing, if a specific pairing is wanted or idea just leave it in a review and I'll do it :) Give it a read and review please :) Thanks! All characters may pop up in different chapters also :)


**Hey guys! Thought I'd start a fanfic that I can do anything and everything with :D There will be plenty of oneshots to come :)**

**Please read and drop a review, thanks :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Jeremy was lounging in Tyler's living room on the couch drinking a bottle of beer. Sundays were always boring to him. Tyler was busy ignoring him while texting someone on the sofa across from him. Jeremy sighed.

"Ugh. We need something to do!" He exclaimed, "Anything!'

Tyler looked up and threw hands his out.

"I've got nothing; feel free to find something though." He replied and went back to texting.

Jeremy scowled, but he hauled himself off the sofa and went to look around. The Lockwood house was huge, but he made straight for the games room. He started to play a game of pool but it was quite dull playing by himself. Then he spotted a giant cupboard at the end of the room and he went to investigate, opening the doors. Jeremy's face lit up into a big grin.

"Tyler? Get in here!" He shouted, still grinning.

He heard Tyler swear but heard his slow, dragged out footsteps coming towards him.

"You have paint ball guns and you never told me?! We are so doing this." Jeremy said excitedly, grabbing a gun and a massive round of pellets.

"I forgot we had these, my dad bought them and then never used them. One rule though, we have to use them outside or my mom will go crazy." Tyler said, jumping on board straight away and grabbing his own gun and rounds of pellets.

"Deal." Jeremy said, grabbing another round and heading for the door.

"How do we start though?" Tyler asked, following him.

Jeremy thought for a minute.

"We flip a coin for who gets to go into the forest first and prepare."

Tyler nodded and pulled a coin out of his wallet. Jeremy won so he headed for the door, anticipation starting. It had been a while since they had done something this fun.

He took off jogging into the forest, loading his gun as he went. When he was sure a minute had passed he started to be more cautious, Tyler would be out here by now. That's if he hadn't cheated and followed straight away.

He heard a stirring in the bushes behind him and he whirled around and shot about five paint balls. Then he saw who it was.

Damon Salvatore stood there with a mixed expression of fury and shock.

"You little shit! This is my favourite jacket! This is the _only _leather jacket I wear!" Damon shouted, looking angrier than Jeremy had ever seen him.

Jeremy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He took off running, but it was no use Damon caught up with him in a flash and threw him onto the ground on his back. Without thinking, Jeremy shot two more shots. He looked up to see Damon on the ground in front of him leaning on his elbows with his face covered in green and blue paint.

"Wow. You really do want to die today, don't you? I can't fucking see. AGH!" Damon growled, rubbing at his eyes.

Sensing his opportunity, Jeremy took off sprinting again and after a few minutes, he bumped straight into Tyler.

"I shot Klaus in the nuts. I thought it was you!" Tyler said, a look of pure fear on his face.

"Yeah I shot Damon in the face." Jeremy said, his expression equal to Tyler's.

"We're screwed." Tyler said.

"Yep. I think we should run faster."

Jeremy's phone started to buzz and he answered.

"Hello?" He panted down the phone and he heard Elena's voice.

"Jeremy? Why the hell did you shoot Damon in the face?! He's practically murderous. He just came by the house covered in paint." Elena demanded, but her voice broke into a chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"I thought he was Tyler, any way I gotta go, Tyler shot Klaus and I shot Damon. You may not see us alive again." Jeremy said, but before he could hang up Tyler grabbed the phone.

"Tell everyone paintball guns are in the games room cupboard in my house and it's all going down in the forest." Tyler said, and then he hung up the phone. He handed it back to Jeremy as they came to a stop to catch their breath.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy said, looking incredulously at him.

"Making this Sunday epic." Tyler replied, grinning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I wanted to get a start on it before I fell asleep haha there'll be a part two tomorrow night so you'll find out who wins this paint ball deathmatch ;)**

**And if you guys have any ideas for funny/romantic/sad, any genre really, please message me I'm open to all ideas!**

**Drop a review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
